Meetings II
by Arisuke
Summary: A sequel to Meetings. A story on how the Rear Admiral, Junior Grade, started his first day at Koprulu Sector


Starcraft

Title: Meetings II

A planet secretly under control of the UED, somewhere in the Koprulu Sector

Day 0 + 2 hours

It took the Rear Admiral almost 2 hours to go through the tour of the base and finally arrived at his office. As he got nearer to his desk, a small datapad was already lying there. He touched the screen and words appeared:

"VOICE RECOGNITION SOFTWARE ACTIVATED. PLEASE STATE YOUR NAME, RANK AND NUMBER."

He complied and the datapad opened.

"REAR ADMIRAL, JUNIOR GRADE, THESE ARE YOUR SUPPLEMENTARY ORDERS:

1. DO NOT RISK EXPOSING YOURSELF, THE NETWORK, THE BASE OR YOUR PERSONNEL IN ANY CIRCUMSTANCES;

2. UNDER THE UED COMMAND AUTHORITY PROTOCOLS, SECTION EIGHT (8), PARAGRATH ONE (1), YOU ARE GIVEN THE AUTHORITY AND ARE LIMITED TO ONLY COMMAND ANY MILITARY BASES AND PERSONNEL THAT ARE ASSIGNED TO YOU;*

3. UNDER THE UED COMMAND AUTHORITY PROTOCOLS, SECTION EIGHT (8), PARAGRATH TWO (2), YOU ARE GIVEN THE AUTHORITY TO TRY ANY PERSONNEL UNDER YOUR COMMAND OF ANY WRONGDOING AND PUNISH THEM ACCORDINGLY;**

4. UNDER THE UED COMMAND CONTROL RESTRICTIONS, SECTION TEN (10), YOU ARE DISALLOWED TO ABUSE YOUR COMMAND AUTHORITY IN ANY WAY. IF YOU'RE UNABLE TO COMPLY, IT WILL MOUNT TO TREASON AND THE PENALTY FOR TREASON IS EXECUTION.

*Command Authority Codes: CAS8-01-79926-MMCDL  
>**Command Authority Codes: CAS8-02-79926-MMCDL<p>

The Rear Admiral found the last order a bit ridiculous as he had never in his career abuse his authority for any sort of thing. Still, the order made him nervous, because the term 'abuse of power' is open to interpretation to any person. If he did a bit more, any one of his subordinates could consider it as an abuse. He had to be careful about that point.

Thinking about the present, the Rear Admiral opened the file about potential planets and at the same time, search for the current status of the planets on his computer. He remembered reading before he came to this sector that there were 5 planets on the list. At that time, he gave the observers orders to evaluate the 5 planets and find other new potential planets. He also ordered them to infiltrate any human faction in that sector that might pose a future threat.

Now, 2 planets were too close to the Terran Dominion while another planet was under control by an organization called the Kel-Morian Combine. The other 2 planets were way beyond anybody's sphere of influence. The Admiral then began to form a plan.

* * *

><p>Day 0 + 4 hours<p>

The Rear Admiral was facing 3 people in the briefing room. The first person, a woman, was head of the UED scientists. The second, a man, was the leader of the big game hunters. The third, also a man with the rank of captain, was the leader of the combined forces of Ghosts. He had never thought that the UED had actually sent another group of Ghosts as observers.

High Senses. That was the name. As far as he knows, all Ghosts were trained the same way and had the same abilities, but he never gave a thought that each Ghost has further specialties. As the name implied, Ghosts of High Senses specialized in surveillance.

For the Lightning Watchers, they specialized in sabotages and traps. Apparently there were two reasons why they were given the name. In every mission that they had, they finished it with a very bright bang and they do their jobs very quickly.

Traps and specimens. There was a nice ring to it considering what he had to do in this sector. The Rear Admiral had full confidence for the scientist and the Ghost in doing their work properly, but not for the civilian big game hunter.

He had worked with civilians before in Beta Centauri, but never fully trusted them. His experiences made the Rear Admiral trying to disassociate with them as much as possible. These civilians tend to do anything, believing that military law couldn't touch them at all since they're not military.

Another reason for distrusting them was they break much easier than any soldier. Almost 16% of his infiltration units on Beta Centauri were compromised and killed because this. On statistical terms, one might say it was not much at all, but for the Rear Admiral, it was way above the acceptable loss he had set.

Another good reason, civilians tend to betray the cause much easier than a soldier. Everyone can betray of course, but it took extreme desperation for a soldier to betray. For a civilian however, it can be as simple as $100. As much as he wanted to get rid of them after using, the civilians were still an integral part of the whole network.

"Firstly, I got a problem with this base of operations."

"What problem, Admiral?" asked the scientist.

"The fact that this base is the only UED-controlled base in this one big sector. And we will be in big trouble if this planet has been compromised."

"We do have plenty of safe houses to use, sir," said the Ghost.

"Yes, but not big enough to hold a base and all of us. I've looked through the list of planets and chosen a planet that might be useful," the Admiral asked and gave the Ghost a file.

"I'll send 3 squads to evaluate in detail," he replied as he closed the file.

"All right, next. I've read one of the reports from High Senses that they had acquired a copy of a blueprint for a machine called the 'psi emitter'. From the specifications, the emitter generates and emits psionic signals just like any other psionic-powered beings like you, captain, but in greater magnitude. I want you, captain, and you, doctor, to coordinate in creating our own psi emitter."

"Our own, Admiral? I've heard that the Terran Confederacy used it and it backfired on them," said the scientist.

"True, but the new government, Terran Dominion, had used it to their own advantage. We might as well follow their lead. Since we're taking in some specimens, we better tone down the strength of the signal."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, doctor. The problem now is where should we use it?"

"I know a few planets which are isolated in the Fringe worlds. We could use one of them," said the Ghost.

"Good, we'll get into details later. It all comes down to the Protoss now. They are easily found, of course, but how do we separate and catch them?"

"Their shields are vulnerable to EMP wave. The Dominion had used it before to great effect," said the Ghost.

"A hit-and-run tactic. That could be useful."

The Rear Admiral saw the glint in his eye and knew that the hunter enjoyed that sort of thing. "Okay captain, I want a report within an hour about those planets. After that, send out the 3 squads. I want them to be on their way by 1500 hours. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"After that, coordinate with the good doctor. This meeting is dismissed. Stay here for a while, I need to talk to you," ordered the Rear Admiral, referring to the hunter. "This base is a military base and the operation we're doing is sanctioned by the UED."

"You've told me a hundred times already, Admiral. Don't screw up. I understand that point already okay."

"And remember that. We are supposed to be here for 10 months, but this kind of intelligence work, it could take more than that. So, control your men when they become restless. Understood?"

"Yeah, I do," the hunter responded.

"There is another reason. You control 3 companies, which in military terms, equals to a battalion. The person who leads a battalion is mostly in the rank of major or at least a captain," said the Rear Admiral as he saw hunter's face beginning to wonder.

The Rear Admiral then continued, "I'm giving you the rank of Acting Captain. You will have the same privileges as a captain, but since you're not a military unit, you will have a limited access to this base and limited power in regards of decision making. Do you understand?"

"You don't trust a civilian, Admiral?"

"How you figure out?"

"You're given important jobs to the scientist and the Ghost. You don't trust me at all in getting the job done, do you?"

"I had terrible experiences with normal civilians, but you're not normal, aren't you? You suggested hit-and-run tactic just now. I would like to hear more."

"Do you want me to write a report for you?"

"No, I want you to explain it to me in the operation room. Follow me."


End file.
